Eterna Assassina
by Lellys Cullen
Summary: MEIA AU. Songfic. Breve toque de mão e uma troca de olhares, me tornaram a Eterna Assassina de James, o amor da minha vida. Por mais que eu tente ele nunca será o mesmo LP&JP LP&SB.


_(N/A: Musica: Rihanna - "Unfaithful") _

**Eterna Assassina...**

**Story of my life**

_(História da minha vida)_

**Searching for the right**

_(Buscando o que é certo)_

É tão engraçado como a vida nos prega peças! Na história da minha vida eu sempre fui a garota politicamente correta. Eu dava tanto sabão no James e cia... E cia... Ahh se eu pudesse voltar no tempo...

**But it keeps avoiding me**

_(Mas ele me evita)_

**Sorrow in my soul**

_(Tristeza na minha alma)_

Mas ele só me evita e isso me entristece tanto a ponto de doer na alma. De nada eu posso reclamar já que eu mereço, só que por que o destino fez isso comigo? Tudo estava indo tão bem... Tudo estava tão maravilhoso... E no meu ponto de vista nada poderia melhorar!

**Cause it seems that wrong**

_(Porque parece que o errado)_

**Really loves my company**

_(Ama a minha companhia)_

Ahhh mais eu acho que sei muito bem o porquê! O Errado ama a minha companhia! Só de lembrar que eu já tive a minha alma tão tranqüila sem ter que carregar todo esse peso nas minhas costas... Só que eu procurei... Agora por que eu fui ser tão estúpida a ponto de tentar procurar lá fora tudo o que eu tinha dentro de casa?

**He's more than a man**

_(Ele é mais que um homem)_

**And this is more than love**

_(E isso é mais que amor)_

**The reason that the sky is blue**

_(A razão pelo qual o céu é azul)_

James sempre foi tão perfeito comigo... O que sentimos é tão grande que me dá vontade de chorar em pensar estive no ponto de jogar tudo no lixo... Sei que ele me ama também... Alias, isso é bem mais que amor. Amor não agüentaria tudo isso! E se fosse para ficar do meu lado, ele agüentaria tudo e o pior é que ele simplesmente agüenta!

**The clouds are rolling in**

_(As nuvens estão passando)_

**Because I'm gone again**

_(Porque eu me fui novamente)_

**And to him I just can't be true **

_(E para ele eu não consigo ser verdadeira)_

Eu não consigo nem olhar na cara dele sabendo que eu não consigo ser verdadeira! Mais Sirius apareceu de um modo tão fugaz na minha vida! Eu sempre convivi com ele, desde os tempos de Hogwats e nunca foi assim antes! Até durante o meu namoro com James nada era assim! Só que maldito e bendito foi o dia do meu casamento no qual Sirius foi o padrinho!

Estava tudo como reza a lenda, estava tudo tão perfeito que nada poderia estragar. Na troca de alianças, me senti como nunca igual. Me senti uma Potter! Uma verdadeira Potter... O que nós trocaram na hora foi mais do que as alianças, foi o amor! Mais então o que poderia ter dado errado?

Quando Sirius me entregou a taça de champanhe enquanto James falava com outros amigos dos velhos tempos, aquele breve encontro de mãos e troca de olhares foi a porta do inferno! Sorri, era tudo tão estranho e novo. Ele também sorriu e beijou a palma da minha mão com um sorriso galante.

De repente foi como se todos estivessem sumido! Por mais que eu estivesse ao lado de James, era a Sirius que eu dedicava a atenção e o olhar. Queria sair dali e pensar melhor no que estava acontecendo...

-James, estou um pouco cansada pela festa. Vou ficar descansando um pouco no quarto. Quando for a hora eu desço para seguirmos a lua de mel tudo bem? – James concordou estranhando tudo aquilo. Ele me viu entrar na mansão Potter e depois teve a impressão de ver Sirius indo logo atrás... Talvez tenha sido só impressão!

Não James... Infelizmente não foi só a sua impressão amor! Sirius deve ter escutado. Com sentimentos totalmente confusos dentro dele, ele decidiu me seguir para conversarmos melhor. Entrei no quarto e encostei a porta.

Sirius veio logo atrás. Abriu a porta, após entrar trancou-a e se sentou ao meu lado na cama. Trocamos olhares novamente. Dessa vez seria impossível não beija-lo. Nos beijamos para saber o que realmente era aquilo. Suamos. Fogo era o que sentia dentro do meu corpo para até o vestido. Minha pele em brasa e a dele em chamas.

Foi simplesmente inevitável e maravilhoso. Aquelas mãos tão macias e gostosas foram de encontro ao fecho do meu vestido. Travei. Tudo aquilo era loucura, mais não poderia me deitar com ele na cama em que eu e James já havíamos dormido e dormiríamos por muitas noites a seguir. Ele parecia me compreender! Só pelo breve olhar vimos que aquilo tudo era errado e uma verdadeira loucura, porém ninguém tomou coragem de parar com tudo aquilo. Era uma verdadeira traição!

**And I know that he knows I'm unfaithful**

_(E eu sei que ele sabe que eu sou infiel)_

**And it kills him inside**

_(E isso o mata por dentro)_

**To know that I am happy with some other guy**

_(Saber que eu estou feliz com outro cara)_

**I can see him dying**

_(Eu posso ver ele morrendo)_

Olhei para o relógio. Breve James subiria para irmos à lua de mel. Desesperada, alertei a Sirius. Ele me ajudou a colocar o vestido e o fechou para mim enquanto eu desesperada tentava consertar a maquiagem. Coloquei os sapatos e dei um ultimo beijo. Um beijo tão doce que cheguei a sentir o gosto do açúcar em sua boca. Aquilo estava tão bom e proibido. Fui ao encontro de James. O encontrei no corredor. Ele me olhou com uma cara estranha.

Vestido amassado, cabelo despenteado e maquiagem borrada. O suficiente para me entregar. Parei por um instante receosa. Ele me abraçou e me beijou. O cheiro de Sirius estava impregnado em meu corpo e o gosto de sua boca eu compartilhei com James naquele beijo.

Descemos. Pela minha descompostura todos brincaram dizendo que adiantamos a lua de mel. James abriu a porta no carro para eu entrar enquanto estava tomando literalmente um banho de arroz. Antes de fechar a porta, pude ver Sirius com um enorme sorriso para mim. Acenei. Mais para ele do que qualquer outro. O carro começou a andar. Um sorriso enorme brincava em meu rosto. Saber que Sirius sentiu tudo aquilo que eu senti foi maravilhoso.

Mais então olhei de um rompante para James. Em seu rosto uma tristeza. Pude perceber que ele sabia de tudo! Ver aquele meu sorriso no rosto por ter ficado com outro cara e pior ainda seu melhor amigo, estava simplesmente o matando por dentro. Eu podia ver ele morrendo naquele exato momento. E então sem saber o que fazer, me aconcheguei no meu Marido.

**I don't wanna do this anymore**

_(Eu não quero mais fazer isso_)

**I don't wanna be the reason why**

_(Eu não quero mais ser a razão do por quê)_

A lua de mel foi indo. Ao lado de James foi tudo perfeito. Todas as noites em que ele passava comigo, eu podia ver ele morrer e tive a certeza de que nunca mais iria fazer isso. Ele me abraçada de um modo para eu nunca ir embora... E nunca iria! No ultimo dia percebi a sua insegurança. Não sabia o que fazer para dar a ele a certeza de que isso nunca mais aconteceria. Talvez seja pelo simples fato de ser tudo mentira!

**Everytime I walk out the door**

_(Toda vez que saio pela porta)_

**I see him die a little more inside **

_(Eu o vejo morrer mais um pouco por dentro)_

Voltamos para a nossa casa. Passamos ainda uma semana na mansão curtindo o começo do casamento. No ultimo dia todos os marotos apareceram em casa. Por um breve instante Sirius e eu ficamos sozinhos.Tentamos fugir do assunto falando do nosso trabalho. Trabalhávamos juntos e na mesma sala. Éramos aurores junto com James, porém este trabalhava em outro departamento de uma outra cede. Todos foram embora e logo chegou o outro dia.

-Tchau James! – por mais que eu negasse, meus olhos brilhavam na felicidade de ver Sirius. E no exato momento em que sai pela porta, percebi que ele estava morrendo mais um pouco por dentro.

**I don't wanna hurt him anymore**

_(Eu não quero machucá-lo mais)_

**I don't wanna take away his life**

_(Eu não quero pegar a vida dele)_

**I don't wanna be...**

_(Eu não quero ser...)_

**A murderer**

_(Uma assassina)_

Entrei na minha sala. Sirius já estava lá. Trocamos olhares cúmplices e eu sem dizer nada sentei em meu lugar. Não conseguia trabalhar. Li e reli o mesmo caso milhões de vezes e percebi que Sirius também não conseguia trilhar o nosso plano de ataque.

Me levantei casada de tudo aquilo e de todo aquele caso. Ele se levantou também e fechou a porta. Em seu rosto estava a feição de culpa e arrependimento, mais principalmente a possibilidade de tudo acontecer novamente.

-Não posso! Não podemos... – eu comecei depois de um primeiro beijo. – Eu estou sendo uma verdadeira assassina com James! Não posso simplesmente machuca-lo mais e pegar a vida dele na mão e jogar em uma lata de lixo!

-Mais eu não estou pedindo isso!

-Mais é uma conseqüência imediata! – o que saiu de minha boca, doeu mais em mim do que soou nos ouvidos do Sirius.

Nos beijamos. Mesmo com tudo isso era como se um ímã nos unisse e quanto mais James sofria, mais aquele sentimento entre mim e Sirius queimava no peito. As janelas da sala estavam fechadas. E enquanto Sirius me fazia mulher, tive a impressão de ver um par de olhos castanhos encobertos por óculos nos olhar pela fresta da janela.

**I feel it in the air**

_(Eu sinto no ar)_

**As I'm doing my hair**

_(Enquanto faço meu cabelo)_

**Preparing for another day**

_(Me preparando para outro dia)_

Um clima estranho pairava em nossa casa, sentia no ar. Enquanto fico na penteadeira arrumando meu cabelo, James está se vestindo. Ele não me olha nos olhos. Aquele clima estava me sufocando. Toda aquela traição estava embromada no ar de tal forma que senti que o ar enquanto passava pelo meu pulmão travava e me sufocava.

Terminei de me arrumar e descemos para tomar café. Toquei em sua mão e só então vi aqueles olhos que antes brilhavam tanto de alegria mergulhados na tristeza e sem brilho. Foi como se a alma dele saísse de férias a partir do momento no qual eu comecei a trai-lo. Sorri para ele, ele me devolveu um sorriso completamente vazio.

**A kiss up on my cheek**

_(Um beijo na minha bochecha)_

**He's here reluctantly**

_(Está aqui relutantemente)_

Terminamos o café. Ele se levantou como se o que ele mais quisesse na vida era sair de perto de mim. Ele estava aqui relutante! Deu-me um beijo na bochecha, ele sempre me dava um beijo apaixonado em minha boca, e saiu. Sem ao menos falar tchau.

**As if I'm gonna be out late**

_(Se eu vou estar atrasada)_

**I say I won't be long**

_(Eu falo que não vou demorar)_

**Just hanging with the girls**

_(Só passeando com as garotas)_

**A lie I didn't have to tell**

_(Um mentiroso não tinha que contar)_

**Because we both know**

_(Porque nós ambos sabemos)_

**Where I'm about to go**

_(Onde estou para ir)_

**And we know it very well**

_(E nós sabemos muito bem)_

Os dias se seguiram assim. Não suportava ficar mais um segundo se quer em casa e recorria sempre para Sirius, o meu porto seguro. Não o meu porto seguro era James... Sirius era apenas o que me atraia para outros mundos e outros lugares. Tinha que sair!

-Depois do trabalho, se eu estiver atrasada não vou demorar, apenas sair com as garotas, faz tempo que eu não as vejo! – O que estava dizendo? Um mentiroso não tinha que contar porque nós sabemos para aonde estarei indo depois do expediente... E sabemos bem demais...

**Cause I know that he knows I'm unfaithful**

_(E eu sei que ele sabe que eu sou infiel)_

**And it kills him inside**

_(E mata ele por dentro)_

**To know that I am happy with some other guy**

_(Saber que eu estou feliz com outro cara)_

**I can see him dying**

_(Eu posso ver ele morrendo)_

Voltei para a casa e sorri por me sentir mais leve por ter estado com Sirius. Meu sorriso estava enorme, vi James e só de pensar que eu estava me sentindo mais leve pelo mesmo motivo que o fazia definhar, me fazia sentir a pior pessoa do mundo. Só de pensar que isso era porque James sabia que eu era infiel e que estava feliz com Sirius... James não era mais o mesmo... Ele estava morrendo!

**Our Love, his trust**

_(Nosso amor, sua confiança)_

Estava decidido. Vou acabar de vez com isso. Tenho que me decidir! Não posso viver sem James, ele é o meu porto seguro, é ele que me escuta e que me aquieta o coração. Sirius por outro lado é o que me faz pegar fogo! Ele me faz sentir o gosto da liberdade na boca e um pedacinho do céu.

**I might as well take a gun and put it to his head**

_(Posso muito bem pegar uma arma e apontar na sua cabeça)_

**Get it over with**

_(Dar cabo nisso)_

**I don't wanna do this**

_(Eu não quero fazer isso)_

**Anymore "anymore"**

_(Nunca mais "Nunca mais")_

Vi James dormindo. O que sempre era uma expressão digna de obra de arte, agora era algo completamente sem expressão. Como se somente o corpo dele estivesse ali e a alma em um verdadeiro inferno. Sai do quarto e fui na casa de Sirius.

Ele me recebeu com um sorriso, o que eu não retribui. Fiquei apenas séria. Ele se preocupou e me disse para me sentar no sofá. Sentei-me e bebi uma xícara de café enquanto ele esperava alguma reação minha.

-Definitivamente estou acabando com tudo isso agora! – pela feição dele não foi novidade – Eu estou com James todos os dias e eu não agüento mata-lo mais! Pelo menos você não o vê todo o dia!

-Não vejo mais eu o sinto! Somos mais do que irmãos! Eu já conversei com ele!

-Como é que é? – perguntei me levantando.

-Eu estava esperando a sua visita para terminar com tudo isso! Na nossa conversa James me disse muitas coisas, a gente sempre vai ser irmãos de fé, mais do que irmão de sangue! Irmãos do coração! Você está fazendo o que é certo e ainda mais com esse Voldemort, devemos nos apegar com quem realmente gostamos e viver na alegria e não em dor! – abracei Sirius. Senti o nosso coração bater no mesmo compasso. Dei um beijo em sua bochecha e parti para casa...

-Acabou! – disse para James.

**A murderer**

_(Uma assassina)_

-Será mesmo? – Ele me perguntou me dando um forte abraço. Tudo o que pude fazer foi abraça-lo com toda a força do meu coração. E a partir daquele dia vi que eu sou a Eterna Assassina de James. Não importa o que aconteça ele nunca mais será o mesmo...

**Fim...**

**N/A: Cráditos: **Belle Lolly Perversa Black, recomendo que leia a fic dela se chama: **Egoísta e Infiel, mas Eternamente Apaixonada,** foi dessa fic que originou a ideia desta!

Gostaram? Ah num tá tão ruim assim né? Deixem Reviews Please? Deixem suas opinoões!!!

**Bjokas!°**

**04/12/2006 - 20:40 **


End file.
